Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a wiping device of a droplet discharge head represented by an inkjet head fitted in a droplet discharge device (lithography device), a droplet discharge device fitted with the wiping device, an electro-optical device, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device, and electronic equipment.
A related art wiping device includes a wiper unit and a sheet feeder unit. The wiper unit is fitted with a pressure member that presses a wiping sheet relatively on a nozzle surface of a droplet discharge head. The sheet feeder unit feeds the wiping sheet via the pressure member. With the wiping sheet pressed onto the nozzle surface, the wiper unit moves together with the sheet feeder unit in a predetermined wiping direction parallel to the nozzle surface, while feeding the wiping sheet, so as to wipe the nozzle surface with the wiping sheet. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-171135 (Page 4, FIG. 2).
This device applies a cleaner including a functional liquid solvent by dropping the cleaner from a plurality of cleaner discharge nozzles arranged side by side in a position facing the wiping sheet.
In order to effectively clean the droplet discharge head, the cleaner is preferably applied to the wiping sheet evenly on an applied area. In order to apply a cleaner evenly on an applied area, the cleaner is sprayed to the applied area of the wiping sheet with a cleaner spray nozzle.